


mama, we all go to hell

by deepestfathoms



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Atheist Character, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Maternal Instinct, Religious Conflict, Veronica is a good mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms
Summary: Alyssa was perfect. There didn't need to be another.And yet, there was.--OR: half-sisters au
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Mrs. Greene, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Mrs. Greene/Angie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	mama, we all go to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Mrs. Greene has red hair. 
> 
> you know who else has red hair? 
> 
> Winnie. 
> 
> coincidence? 
> 
> i think not!

Alyssa was awake and babbling from her crib. She was always a rather loud two-year-old, chattering with anything that crossed her path. Sometimes it was to her toys, sometimes it was to the pet cat, Salem, sometimes it was to the birds that would occasionally land on her window sill- she just loved to talk ever since she spoke her first word at the age of ten months.

Veronica remembered that day clearly: she had been cooking, while Alyssa was in her playpen in the living room. That was when it happened.

The sound was so faint that Veronica thought she was just imagining things at first. She had looked up from the soup she was making and furrowed her eyebrows. She strained her ears, but the only sound she got in return was the voice of Mickey Mouse from the TV, so she turned her attention back to stirring the noodles in the pot in front of her, writing it off as nothing.

But then it happened again, this time slightly louder.

Veronica’s spoon clattered against the countertop when she took it out of the pot. She looked out of the kitchen. Maybe it was just Salem? She called for her pet, then heard the scratching of claws beneath her. She looked down and saw that Salem was already there, rubbing against her legs and purring. Veronica gave into his adorable kitty face and gave him a piece of meat, which he scarfed down greedily.

Well, the noise was probably just from Salem being a regular weird cat. But then there was another noise while she was looking down at the cat, and it had most certainly not come from him.

Veronica’s eyes widened.

She had a toddler!!

Running to the playpen, Veronica realized exactly what she had been hearing.

“Mama!!” Alyssa cheered, throwing a stuffed lion into the air, which fell onto her head, making her shriek with giggles.

Veronica’s jaw dropped open.

“Did you just…?”

“Mama!” Alyssa repeated eagerly when she saw her. She tried to stand up, only to promptly fall on her face. Veronica scooped her up into her arms. “Mama!”

“That’s right, Alyssa!” Veronica said, eyes glowing. “I’m your Mama!”

She wished Gabriel had been home to hear it. 

She wished Gabriel was here now.

_ So much for being a saint,  _ Veronica thought bitterly, only to have another terrible contraction ripple through her stomach in waves of fire.

There was a reason why she wasn’t able to tend to her toddler at the moment.

A wave of water sloshed out of the bathtub and onto the floor. Veronica grit her teeth through the pain, whipping her head against the wall behind her. 

There was also a reason Alyssa had been a c-section.

She felt like she was being ripped open. Was this her punishment from God for conceiving such a bastardized beast? Had He put a demon in her womb to tear her from the inside out?

_ Fuck.  _ She couldn’t keep blaming the shit that happened to her on God. It was her own stupidity that this was happening.

But, damnit all, she couldn’t contain herself when he came to her! He seduced her, made her feel good, much better than Gabriel ever had. His sparkling eyes and sweet words lured her in, despite the rings they both wore, snaring her in his heated vice. By the time she had finally gotten away, it was too late.

The next wave of pain, worse than the last one, reminded her of that.

She wondered what would happen to her true daughter after the creature killed her. She prayed someone would find Alyssa before she wasted away in her crib, starving to death as she wailed for her Mama.

And then, all of the sudden, the pain was gone.

Veronica’s taut muscles relaxed as she breathed out a soft sigh. Relief was short-lived, however, as she jerked up and looked between her trembling legs to the tiny body sitting at the bottom of the bathtub. She hesitated, then scooped it out, and realized that it wasn’t a demon at all.

It was a baby girl.

Veronica wanted to hate it so badly. She wanted to despise its existence for making her husband run away. She wanted to loathe every inch of its being, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t bring herself to do it.

She cut the umbilical cord, then swathed the baby in a towel. The infant’s skin was still red from birth, but Veronica could tell she had most definitely not come from Gabriel like she had been hoping. Veronica had to close her eyes for a moment and take several deep breaths before she could look at her daughter again.

Bright silver eyes stared back at her. 

Veronica sucked in a sharp breath. She wondered where  _ those  _ came from. Neither she or her temporary partner had eyes like  _ that _ . 

For a moment, she actually began to doubt if this was her child at all, but then she noticed the tufts of red hair and knew it was true. Of course  _ that  _ would be the thing her bastard daughter would be born with. It was like her coming out with a scarlet letter tattooed to her fucking forehead, just screaming that she was conceived in an awful way.

Redheads truly were demons, weren’t they? Veronica and her new daughter certainly proved that.

The wet gunk of her afterbirth buffeted against her legs as she shifted back in the bathtub, holding the baby to her breast. She wondered why it wasn’t crying. Alyssa had screamed like she wanted to break all the windows in the hospital, so why wasn’t this one doing the same thing? Was something wrong? Was there water in her lungs from being born in the water? Was she truly an unholy creature after all?

The baby latched onto her nipple, making Veronica wince. She knew she had made a good decision with bottle feeding Alyssa because this was very uncomfortable. It was like a little vampire bat was sucking the blood out of her, but instead of blood, it was milk. 

Well. At least it was eating. Maybe her youngest just wasn’t interested in crying. 

Veronica sighed softly, resting her head back against the wall. She stared at the ceiling with dull eyes. 

Did not God himself command Abraham to take his son Issac upon the mountain to be sacrificed?

She looked down at her daughter.

_ She must be sacrificed. _


End file.
